Famous (Kanye West song)
"Famous" is a song by American rapper Kanye West. It serves as the first single from his seventh studio album The Life of Pablo (2016). Lyrics & Kanye West: Man I can understand how it might be Kinda hard to love a girl like me I don't blame you much for wanting to be free I just wanted you to know Swizz told me let the beat rock West & Swizz Beatz: For all my Southside niggas that know me best I feel like me and Taylor might still have sex Why? I made that bitch famous (God damn) I made that bitch famous For all the girls that got dick from Kanye West If you see 'em in the streets give 'em Kanye's best Why? They mad they ain't famous (God damn) They mad they're still nameless (Talk that talk, man) Her man in the store tryna try his best But he just can't seem to get Kanye fresh But we still hood famous (God damn) Yeah we still hood famous & Swizz Beatz: I just wanted you to know I loved you better than your own kin did From the very start I don't blame you much for wanting to be free Wake up, Mr West! Oh, he's up! I just wanted you to know West & Swizz Beatz: I be Puerto Rican day parade floatin' That Benz Marina Del Rey coastin' She in school to be a real estate agent Last month I helped her with the car payment Young and we alive, whoo! We never gonna die, whoo! I just copped a jet to fly over personal debt Put one up in the sky The sun is in my eyes, whoo! Woke up and felt the vibe, whoo! No matter how hard they try, whoo! We never gonna die Rihanna: I just wanted you to know Nancy & Swizz Beatz: Bam bam, bam bam Bam bam dilla, bam bam 'ey what a bam bam How you feeling right now? Let me see your lighters in the air Bam bam dilla, bam bam Bam bam eh Bam bam, bam bam Let me see your middle finger in the air Bam bam, bam bam Bam bam dilla, bam bam Let me see you act up in this motherfucker 'ey what a bam bam Bam bam dilla, bam bam How you feelin', how you feelin, how you feelin' in this mother fucker, god damn Bam bam One thing you can't do is stop us now Bam bam, bam bam Bam bam dilla, bam bam You can't stop the thing now 'ey what a bam bam Man it's way too late, it's way too late, it's way too late you can't fuck with us Bam bam dilla, bam bam Bam bam, bam bam Bam bam, bam bam To the left, to the right Bam bam dilla, bam bam I wanna see everybody hands in the air like this 'ey what a bam bam Bam bam, bam bam Bam bam dilla, bam bam Simone: I just wanted you to know I loved you better than your own kin did From the very start I don't blame you much for wanting to be free I just wanted you to know Link *http://www43.zippyshare.com/v/B4zAQjsr/file.html *http://zippysharehd.com/kanye-west-ft-rihanna-famous-mp3-1WUG Category:2016 Singles Category:New Pages Category:Kanye West Singles Category:The Life of Pablo Tracks Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G